


Mirror Misadventures

by SquashLeonhart



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Mirror Universe, Voyager Mirror March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquashLeonhart/pseuds/SquashLeonhart
Summary: The crew send the Flyer out to investigate an anomaly and end up finding a different dimension in the process.





	Mirror Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mirror March everyone! This fic is a bit rushed because I am bad with deadlines and every idea I had was always way too long to actually do lol. So, it's a bit watered down from what I wanted but I had a lot of fun with it and am really considering going back and extending this one further! Enjoy!

Star-date 46947.3  


Chakotay, Tuvok, B'elanna, and I are taking the Delta Flyer to investigate an anomaly we scanned as we approached the class M planet we were to make some repairs on. This anomaly has been outputting a mass amount of Nucleogenic particles. This amount hasn't been seen since we encountered the Caretaker Array that stranded us here, so we are moving with extreme caution.  


"Captain, we are approaching the source of the particles." Tuvok stated.  


"Take the ships speed down and begin scanning to find the source." Janeway ordered as her crew got straight to work. It didn't take long for the scanners to pick up the massive energy signature. As they rounded around a big asteroid they saw a large mass of white energy with light beams that looked like they were trying to escape the middle.  


Chakotay squinted at the screen. "There appears to be a lot more here than just nucleogenic particles. We may be facing something more than another array. I recommend we don't get any closer."  


"Agreed." Said Janeway. "B'elanna halt all engines. Tuvok prepare to launch a probe into the anomaly."  


"The probe is being sent." Tuvok reported as he launched it at the blob of white light. The crew watched as the probed moved closer. Once the probe was within scanning range it was grabbed by the light before it could provide any readings. It was out of sight within seconds of the light moving around it.  


"What happened?" Janeway asked as she stood up.  
Tuvok started getting weird readings on his screen and attempted to find the probe. "Captain, it would seem the probe has been transported out of this dimension. I'm picking up strange signals which indicate the probe has not been destroyed but it provides no further information about the light or where it has ended up." 

Just as he finished saying this, two beams of light shot out of the anomaly and wrapped around the Flyer. The whole ship shook as they saw themselves getting pulled closer towards the center.  


"Captain, I can't get control of the ship. The light seems to have shut down our engines." B'elanna said with panic in her voice.  


Janeway ran over to B'elanna's screen to see if there was anything they could do.  


"It appears were going to go where the probe went. The good news is that we know it survived, so let's hope we will, too. Everyone, brace for impact and keep shields at maximum power, just to be safe." They all did as they were told and did their best to prepare for the unknown. A concept that they were getting a bit too familiar with aboard Voyager.  


A great flash of light engulfed the ship and the crew had to close their eyes as the light got painfully bright. Once the ship was through, the light vanished and Janeway opened her eyes.  


"Commander, turn the view screen back on." Janeway ordered. When the screen came back on they were all stunned to see Voyager in front of them. But, this version of Voyager was black and had 2 red stripes running down either side of the ship. They all stood there in silence as no one could come up with an explanation for what they were seeing.  


"Captain, we are being hailed." Tuvok broke the silence.  


"On screen."  
Janeway's eyes widened as she saw herself on the view screen. But, just like the ship, this version of Janeway was slightly different. She had her hair wrapped in a tight braid behind her and her uniform was all black. Among the black uniform was gray armor pieces on her chest and shoulders.  


"This is Captain Janeway of the warship Voyager." Mirror Janeway stated. She went to continue immediately but stopped as she saw that the enemy Captain looked just like her. "Now, you must be the ship that sent that pesky probe through the portal we opened. Are you from the alpha quadrant?"  


"I am Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager." As Janeway said it M Janeway's eyes widened. "Our ship was investigating an anomaly and ended up here after getting sucked in."  


M Janeway lowered her gaze. "So, our attempt to open a portal to the alpha quadrant failed. It would appear we crossed into the mirror universe."  


"That's what I was thinking, too. Now, is there any way you can send us back?"  


M Janeway chuckled to herself. "Send you back? Oh no, my dear Captain. We almost have this array finished and we intend to get back to the alpha quadrant. Once we harvest the energy from your warp core we can surely achieve this."  


Everyone on Voyager fell silent as they realized they were not safe. They had heard stories of the mirror universe and knew these versions of themselves were extremely unpredictable and dangerous.  


"Oh Chakotay? And the rest of the Maquis? I see you kept them alive." M Janeway looked like she was enjoying this. "You see I made the tactical decision to kill them upon arrival in the delta quadrant. The caretaker array was taken by force and that's what we've been using to get back."  


Janeway was disgusted by every word this version of her was saying, but she maintained composure to attempt to find a way out of here with her crew still alive.  


“And I'm perfectly within my rights to kill you, as we agreed to do to all intruders from the mirror universe. So, you wouldn't want to get in the way of that. Prime directive and all that, right?” Mirror Janeway smiled maliciously.  


“You will not be taking a single thing from my ship.” Janeway stated fiercely. “No matter the circumstance I will not allow the technology of this ship fall into the hands of villainous people.” With that Janeway cut off communications with the Mirror Voyager. “Shields up. Red alert.  


Before they could even get in battle stations the ship was struck by a phaser blast.  


“Shields at 51%, Captain.” B'elanna reported.  


“Captain, their weapons system is superior to ours. From what I'm reading,it would appear hey have stolen technology from the Kaizon.”  


“Well, if they make immediate enemies with their own selves, the Kaizon must've been an easy target for them. We can't underestimate what lengths they will go to in battle. Chakotay said.  


“B'elanna, Lower the shields.” Janeway ordered. “They have far more fire power than us but she let it slip that she needs our warp core to power her array.”  


B'elanna dropped the shields and Mirror Voyager stopped shooting. One second after they realized it worked, the ship moved a bit as it was hit with something else.  


“Don't relax yet, they've got us in a tractor beam, Captain.” B'elanna said as she scrambled to get the ship out of it.  


“If we don't stop them , we will be in range to have parts removed off our ship in one minute.” Tuvok stated.  


Janeway realized there was only one thing to do.  


“Set the ship to self destruct. If we get pulled closer they will get our technology and we will be killed. We can not let them get more powerful or else our federation will be responsible for anything that is done with the array in the mirror universe.” Everyone held in their despair as they all nodded in agreement and got to work.  


Right as the sequence started, mirror Janeway popped up on the screen without needing for her hail to be answered.  


“Tch tch tch, oh Janeway, I see we are both ever to eager to hit that self destruct button.”  


“Anything to keep this ship out of your control.”  


“Oh, see, there's the disappointing difference between us. Once the battle gets serious you become no fun.” Mirror Janeway smirked as Janeway crossed her arms. “I do love a good stand still, gives us time to get to know each other.” After she said this, a message came in. B'elanna nodded as Janeway looked in her direction. Now, it was Janeway's turn to smirk as she put her hands on her hips.  


Janeway walked over to the panel in front of Tuvok.  


“Oh, I believe I know all I need to about you, my arrogant, mirror Captain.” Right as M Janeway finally lost that signature smirk of hers, Janeway smashed the communicator so it could no longer be hacked. Right as she did this, a beam shot out from the blob of light they entered through and took hold of the Defiant. This broke the hold Mirror Voyager had on it and began to pull the ship into the light.  


“Start the warp engines, we gotta support that beam before Janeway comes up with a new idea.”  


“Got it.” Chakotay said.  
The Defiant turned around and blasted off with the help of the beam before Mirror Voyager could get a lock on them as their phaser beams just barely missed.  


“Fire torpedoes into the blob as we pass through it. We must make sure to break off the connection and keep that Voyager in the universe it belongs it.” Tuvok obeys the captains orders and fires 2 torpedoes as they see the ship pass through the portal again.  


The ship arrives on the the other side where they got sucked in and Voyager was waiting for them.  


“We're being hailed captain.” Tuvok states.  


Janeway smiles warmly, “On screen.”  
Janeway has never been more relieved to see Tom Paris in her life.  


“Captain, just got back from trying to blow up my ship?” Tom joked.  


Janeway gave a small chuckle. “Tom, please bring us on board. It's been a long day and I may have found the one thing I hate more than time travel.”  


“Sure thing. We should have you on board in just a minute.”  


Janeway sat back into her chair, finally able to take a deep breath.  


Chakotay leaned over, “See, I told you the sensor for the self-destruct feature would come in handy.”  


Janeway was not in the mood to stroke his ego about being right so she just smiled and said, “Let's go home.”


End file.
